What if
by CapArch
Summary: What would the final snap be like, with other character taking the spotlight. Some small changes in the final battle leading to different outcomes. What if someone else needed to make the hard choice.
1. Disclaimer

So hello!

First things first, i don't own any character from marvel.

Second, it's my very first time as the writer.

I decided to start with a serie of OS, and if people like it, I might be tempted to make a real story. I got an Avengers/Hp crossover in mind that is already done in my head.

I am French, and I don't have any beta reader, so if you see some mistake, I'm sorry.

I accept all constructive critics. I get why people might not like my style, or the way that is done.

It is also the first time I try to tell a story in first person so I hope you will give me some pointers about it.

Thank you and enjoy!


	2. Stick and stones may break my bones

**Stick and stones can break my bones.**

Hope.

This is an old fashion. But I guess I'm an old fashion.

I rise up, again, because, that's what I do. I can do this all day.

People think I mean it, but the truth is, I just try to convince myself.

I straighten my shield, my broken shield. Like my hope I guess.

I walk to them, my last stand. Sounds fair to be honest. Being the last one standing.

My death won't matter, but I will plant myself like a tree and show them that humanity can be brave, that I won't move.

Doubt is leaving me. Time to do what I do best. Take a beating.

"Cap do you copy".=

What the fuck? Did it work?

"On your left"

Guess Hope isn't lost after all.

When I see all those faces ready to go, ready to fight, all I can think of is this French song, that was heard in BBC in 1943. After all, French lost the war, but they never stopped fighting.

When I open my mouth all I feel is all those super hero, so much better than I am.

5 years ago we all lost. On our own, we failed.

Divided we fall.

Now it's time to assemble.

The pull I feel from the hammer, since I first try to lift it, is here, I call for it.

I call for Thor Hammer, or our hammer, how could I be worthy? The word of red skull came to my ears again. "You could have the power of gods."

Maybe he was onto something.

I call for them. My people, my team, my family.

It's time now: "Avengers… Assemble."

I can see so clearly the battle around me.

Clint got the gauntlet, and is passing it to t'challa.

I 'm around with Thor, it's true we have some great teamwork.

I remember clearly the day we tried to lift the hammer.

I like this guy he is like an open book.

I didn't know If I was worthy, and I didn't want to be anyway.

I didn't want to be king.

I also knew it would hurt his ego to see someone lifting his hammer that day.

Tony wouldn't have liked it either. He wants to show the world I'm just human. He is right on that.

And while I pulled the hammer, I felt it shudder under my grasp.

So I didn't.

And now I'm fighting with a god to my side, as an equal.

The little kid from Brooklyn in me don't believe it.

I see spider-man, the kid, peter as I recall, he is in trouble with the gauntlet.

I beat up the guy in front of me, and call for him.

"Hey Queens"

And throw Mjolnir the same way is aw thor doing it so many time.

That feels good.

There are enemy to take down.

Thanos to take down.

I remember saying that I didn't want to kill anyone.

I can't say it anymore.

Let's kill that son of a bitch.

From afar I see the next even, Heroin, so much stronger than I am, teaming up to face thanos.

I never was one to reject gender equality, even if I was a little lost after waking up from the ice, that's a great achievement of the modern world.

I see Carol trying to go to the portal, and the sword of Thanos going right for the van, I start running knowing how it would happen.

We all make a run for it, the 3 of us, the old guard.

Thor and i went for the head, but he throw him off, and I get beaten up hard, not even able to stand a chance. The world goes black.

I open my eyes and look around me just in time to see carol getting thrown by the power stone. Shit I can't move.

And I see the silent exchange between Tony and the Doctor/ Wizard, strange.

Ne need to be Sherlock to know what was going on.

I see Tony running to Thanos, who is putting the power stone back on the gauntlet.

He has no headgear, and my body moves, before I can even think about it.

Getting there at the moment when Thanos is about to hit him in the head, and I see where tony's hand are on.

I kick Thanos on the knee and take the blow tony was about to take on the chin.

His purple face stare at me and he hit me hard on the chest sending us both right after I pu my hand on the gauntlet.

Tony is send to the side while I roll. That hurt.

I see Thanos snapping his finger with a look of pride and relieve.

And the sound of metal that indicate failure.

Thank you Nat. That trick you taught me was awesome.

Thanos look at tony, whose hand is bleeding because of me.

I ripped off his armor, to take the stone nano-tech cover my hand and the stone put in place on it. They both gaze at me.

I rise up, and that hurt. I'm old, too old for this.

I rise my hand with defiance, knowing it will be my last action, willing to end, to end him and his army.

I look straight to the Mad Titans eyes.

What were the words again?

Right: "Whatever it takes"

Tony is the first to my side. Thor is right behind him. They are talking but I can't hear anything.

I'm at peace. There are more people now; I see Sam kneeling trying to tell me something.

Bucky is next to him, he seems devastated.

I smile, and close my eyes one last time, wondering if I really was out of time.

But sleep didn't come.

I'm in a strange place, I don't feel pain again.

Is that what it's like to die?

There is a small porch, and a familiar face sitting there.

Nat was here. I can't find the word.

"Did you do it?" she asked

"Yes" I respond with a trembling on my voice.

"What did it cost?" she inquired.

"Your life." Obviously.

"And yours." she stated.

"It was worth it" he said.

"Everything" she answered

I guess it didn't cost that much to us. Because some people just move on, but not us.


	3. Born For This

**I don't own any Marvel character, from movie or films. Else I would be living up on a mountain with no human contact!**

**So it's not Thor, I will do it soon. But I hope you will like this one. It will change totally the battle.**

**Born for this.**

Everything was dark. Someone shake my shoulders, and I open my eyes.

"Let's go kid "the Doctor/wizard/strange guy is looking at me, "it's been five years, and they need us, they need you".

Wait what… I don't even have time to speak, or ask anything, he is already gathering everyone.

He is doing some strange movement, no pun intended. Open some small portal, and talk really fast. I'm still a bit confused, and don't follow everything.

"Slow down, what happened" I finally ask.

He looks at me and I honestly feel he is looking through me.

"We lost peter… This was the only way." He got a sad look on his face.

So we lost. That explains things.

The rest just go fast, he makes a huge portal, and I can see an army through it.

And Captain America is standing between them and us. His shield is broken. Sad, I loved that shield.

I look around me.

We are hundreds, we are an army too. Facing Thanos and he is an army alone. It's like one of those really old movies. Stop thinking, I feel my spider sense tingling.

There is the big guy from the airport, with Hulk, Stark's friend, and a raccoon, in his hand.

I can see Pepper, far away, with some blue armor. Iron woman maybe?

Wait a raccoon with guns? In 5 years?

How is that possible?

I see something fly by right to the hand of Captain America.

Wait I know that it's Thor's Ham…

My thoughts are interrupted by the Captain.

"Avengers Assemble"

We run to them, they run into us. And this time, I don't even dare to think they will stop, because we sure won't.

I can see Mr. Stark up in the sky blasting with Ms. Potts at his rescue.

Hey rescue is a great name right?

I web an enemy and punch him under one of his own ally's' foot. His friend jump and I throw him on a rock, and web him up. I don't know if he understand, but I can't help and say "sit".

I see tony getting punch by a big buy hulk sized, and run to him.

I send a web to the ugly hulk, he isn't that strong. I easily pull him and he get stepped on by giant sized ant man. Sad he isn't a real ant that would be awesome.

I help Mr. Stark on his feet. I try to talk to him, but I'm so stressed, I'm talking really fast.

He cut me off by hugging me. That's nice.

We start fighting again. And we make a great team, even if he is doing everything.

Far I see Black Panther avoiding Thanos sword, and the pretty witch facing Thanos.

I start running to help her, but she doesn't need anyone.

Wait, how is Mj? Did she disappear like me? And ned?

How old is she? No, I can't think about that now.

I see a gauntlet with infinity stones on it, getting taken by the alien we threw on space.

How did he survive?

The Black Panther caught it and I'm right behind. He sends it to me. And now it's becoming a bit crazy.

Enemies all around, I activate instant kill. I don't like it, but the gauntlet need to stay safe.

This suit is really reactive, but I don't feel free in it. But I's awesome.

The system seems overwhelmed. I need to get the hell out of there.

I feel my spider sense tingling.

"Hey, Queens! Heads up."

Did cap just throw me his hammer? What for? I grab it, and am lifted from my feet up into the hair.

That reminds me of my famous exchange with Uncle Ben:

"Hey Look Uncle, no hands" I was showing off on my new bike.

"Hey look uncle, no teeth" he answered, without the slightest hesitation.

I see the space ship firing, the nice witch getting blasted off. Hope she is ok.

I 'm car jacking a flying horse, only to got thrown off the right to the ground.

I need to protect the gauntlet so I hold on to it.

A few moments later, after the woman, captain Marvel, came out of the sky, she lands next to me.

Is she related to cap?

They do look alike.

But he got more charisma.

"Hey, I'm peter, Peter Parker." I'm still shaking.

"Hello Peter Parker, you got something for me?" she responds confidently.

Do I? Maybe I should just keep it until we find a way.

But I decide against it. She is strong I can tell.

As she takes of I decide to follow my instinct.

I see the next step of the fight from afar; I see the failure of captain marvel, and rush to the help.

I see the War Machine, and rescue still down.

But i keep moving. This is no time to stop, as much as I want to.

The gauntlet is on the ground, I'm far. Thanos rush to it, but Tony tackle it. And take an elbow from Thanos right to the head.

That pisses me off.

I'm close, Thor and captain engage Thanos, I web the gauntlet and rush forward to Mr. Stark.

He is out cold.

I sense something but I can't dodge, Tony is behind.

I turn over, and stop the punch coming straight to my face.

People don't know how strong I am. I'm spider-man. I spent all my time trying to be careful, and not to hurt other people.

I dodge the next one, and throw myself at Mr. Stark when the feet of the mad Titan was going to hit him. We are both sending flying away. The gauntlet is still with me. Thanks for those iron spider's leg.

I look around, Thor is still down, and so is cap. Captain Marvel is nowhere to be seen.

Thanos is coming to me, a smile on his face. Still down, I'm shaking. It's cold here.

Why is it so cold? I look down; the left on my suit is totally ripped off. I need to stand up.

But some people come between me and him.

The falcon, the metal arm guy, and doctor Stange.

"Come on kid, get out of here" The winter soldier don't even look at me.

And they run on Thanos. They are soon joined by a bunch of heroes, like the flying horse lady, or the guy from the guardian of the galaxy.

They are a distraction at best. I got a bad feeling.

I turn to Mr. Stark, but he isn't waking up.

What am I going to do?

Someone answer.

"Mr. Stark vital are still stable" F.R.I.D.A.Y's statement give me hope.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, how long before he wakes up"

"We can't know peter" That's not good.

I need a way to end this guy. I look around and something comes into my head.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, I need your help."

Turns out F.R.I.D.A.Y can't, until Ms. Potts came to my rescue again, giving me full clearance with no question ask.

Turns out they bought me enough time, It took F.R.I.D.A.Y three minutes to upgrade my software, and I was good to go. And believe me three minutes is a really long time.

My left is cover by a mix of Tony's nanotech suits, giving me blasters, and I still got my web shooter.

The suit changed with the rearrangement, red and gold, with the blaster on my feet. Best part is tony kept his own suit, just needed the software to upgrade, and she was able to mix up both. But I guess I stole enough nano techs from him. Hope he doesn't mind.

I'm totally giving F.R.I.D.A.Y Christmas present this year!

I join the fight against Thanos; we are all pushed away one by one. I hit him right on the head, and dodge his left, only to be caught by his knees, sent right to captain and Thor. He is on me again.

"You, insect, are thinking you are so important. But you're nothing, no one will remember you." He is trying to grab me, and in his eyes, I can see him living up to his title, the mad titan.

"You destroy everything you touch, and believe it make you better! You're entire race is a mistake from the universe." he made me fall, and is going to finish me.

I grab captain shield only in time to protect my head from a punch, and I push the broken part right to his knees, making a large cut in it.

I use the distraction to blast myself off him, and throw him off at the same time.

But he is on me again, really fast and he got his blade back. I grab the first things around and put him between us.

The axe of Thor is stopping the blade and I see Thanos surprise. I roll away and rise.

I'm not alone, but so is he. The gauntlet is still not far away.

Everyone rush Thanos again. But I don't.

I go back to Tony, and i take the gauntlet, in the hopes of taking it far away.

Facing back the battlefield I understand it now.

We can't win. Thanos is looking right at me, and rush forward, but is tackled down by cap and Mr. Stark. He woke up.

Not even Thinking, I put the gauntlet on.

I don't know how, but it seems that my nano-tech is working to make it fit my hand.

It ends now.

I can see Cap and Mr. Stark, my two idols.

There was no other way. The word goes into echo in my own head.

I remember Uncle Ben. How he used to look at me. Aunt May's meatloaf. The old video's of captain America I used to watch, the Stark expo.

Tony's pride when he asked me to be an avenger. Now that I think of it, he must have been lonely, as the only avengers left.

I look straight to the hateful stare of Thanos.

The pain of what feels thousands of universes.

I can see the web of infinity dimension. I need to focus.

Words go through my mind, as I know what to do. What I was born for.

I am the last of the legacy, of the spider avatars.

I see Thanos moving toward me. He thinks I'm off.

Steve and Tony are trying to get up again.

Both of their phrases mix up to me.

_Kid, you're an avenger now._

_Avengers, Assemble._

The world around me is spinning. The stone are out of control, that's why thanos didn't come near me, but he is closing up. I'm the center of a storm.

I raise my hand knowing exactly what to do. Knowing who I am.

My only dream was to be a hero. I guess I wasn't good enough.

My mind is free.

Thanos is in front of me. Panting, and sweating, he looks pissed.

I open my mouth, it's hard to talk. My suit wasn't made for that kind of power.

"I" he is walking to me, ready to strike.

"Am" Steve and Tony are trying to get to me again.

I remember their influence once again, old memories and new coming to me.

_Kid, you're an avenger now._

_Avengers, Assemble._

"An avengers" Thanos is here, I snap my finger.

And hell breaks loose.

I black out, for a few second, and wake up to see Thanos turning into ash, his sword falling in front of me.

A lot of faces are around me, I can't see anything anymore.

But I feel, the web, connecting the lives, connecting us together.

And I am at peace.

I hear voices around me. But nothing is understandable to me.

And the world goes black.

I wake up in a strange place.

It doesn't hurt anymore, I'm just, confuse.

"Hello Peter." I turn, and face a figure that feels strangely familiar.

I start asking everything I got into my mind until he cut me off "Am I dead? Where are we? What are…?"

"All answer will come in due time son." His voice was wise, as he continued. "I would love to tell you that you exceded my expectation peter, but you didn't."

I feel taken aback by the kindness of his voice, so different from the harshness of his word. I did my best and was about to tell him when he continued.

As he started talking again, the world, which was a full blank space, started to color itself.

"Of all my heroes peter, you are the most precious. With great power comes great responsibility. You did well son"

I feel better.

And as this whole new world was being made in front of me, like a drawing, I felt him disappear. And with that, a last word that made me smile, even if i don't know why.

"Excelsior"

And with that in mind I can go, to my next great adventure.

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed it. So for the Iron Spider, I didn't add anything, if you want to see what it looks like, I just use it to make the "real" iron spider armor comics version.**

**Next, about peter abilities, I took the J. M. Straczynski base of power for Spider-man. For those who don't know it, it gave some mysticism to spider-man power, and it's awesome to see on a scientist mind like peter. Go read it it's awesome!**

**Finally in terms of strength, I tried to take Comics and movie strength and try to mix up a lot. After all peter stop easily Bucky's arm. And in comics, he can go for a lot more, his physical strength is a real deal, Superior to captain America for sure.**

**As for Stan lee, i feel like he would've made a great uncle ben for peter in one of the movie. Only my opinion.**

**Anyway hope you like it, I didn't correct the first one, too much work. And this one might have some mistake so, please be nice and tell me?**

**I try to answer review on MP, if you want!**

**See You soon!**


End file.
